


Show jumping

by Agayfish



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, Fluff, Horses, M/M, This is DUMB, Very little Jace bashing, equestrian AU, show jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish
Summary: “How is my best boy today? You gonna do good today?” He asked his horse in his best baby voice and offered him a treat.“I’m doing great, a little nervous but other than that I’m excited, how about you?” A voice in the stall on his left answered.Or the Malec equestrian au no one asked for.





	Show jumping

Magnus had just finished his third dressage class of the day on his 6 year old mare Castle Lass. It was her first actual competition and she did relatively well, she was a bit tense in the beginning and her flying changes weren’t the best they’ve been but Magnus was very pleased with her and they ended up placing second. He had a show jumping class later in the day with his newest addition so he went to his truck to get his tack and grab his favorite jumping jacket. 

His biggest competitor in this class was Alec Lightwood, a 25 year old who had come a long way in a very short period of time. Magnus hurried to the stable Elliott had been placed in and walked up to his stall. “How is my best boy today? You gonna do good today?” He asked his horse in his best baby voice and offered him a treat.

“I’m doing great, a little nervous but other than that I’m excited, how about you?” A voice in the stall on his left answered.

Magnus recovered quickly and replied. “Confident much? You’re gonna get your ass handed to you, Angel.” He laughed. “Oh really? And by who might that be?” Magnus couldn’t help the grin spreading over his face. This boy was too much. 

He stepped out of the stall and was greeted by Alec who was leaning against the gate of another stall, arms crossed and a cocky smile on his lips. Magnus walked up to him, throwing his arms around his neck and leaned up to whisper, “I’m gonna win baby and there’s nothing you can do about it” before going back to getting Elliott ready, leaving a stunned Alec where he was.

They were both currently in the warm up arena, or as Magnus referred to it as, hell. It was a mess as usual but before he knew it Alec had gotten into the main ring and started his round. 

He went clear with 8 seconds to spare, a bit slow but clear nothingness so he did pretty good. There were a total of 24 riders in his class and he was number 17. Three to go, Elliott felt amazing and flew over the 130 cm jumps, Magnus had a good feeling. He went into the ring, confident but cautious as usual. 

Okay first jump, oxer, we got this boy come on. Second and third, a series of two rails. Three, sharp left turn over a water mat, almost touched but made it. Fourth, fifth and sixth rail, oxer, oxer. Clear. Four jumps left, left turn to seven then six strides to eight. Speeding up and over nine. Leg, leg, leg come on boy we got this. Ten, triple oxer, made it.

Cheers erupted as he went clear, patting Elliott, raising his fist in the air but he couldn’t see his time yet. He wouldn’t even have to do another round,he’d just win. Checking his time on the monitor he made it with 9,5 seconds left. He was in the lead with Alec close behind. 

He rode out of the arena, his sponsors and trainers joining him and congratulating him on the good round. He spotted Alec in the bleachers closest to the arena sporting a large grin on his face, Magnus gave him an equally big grin back. Isabelle, his favorite groom, rolled her eyes fondly and poked him in the thigh, signaling for him to get off. 

Magnus prefers tacking off his horses himself after each ride so he went and did that. There were still many riders left and it would take a while, he didn’t even know if he would actually place. Alec’s horse Corazón stood next to them and was eating some hay when Alec walked in. 

“You did great! That was such a good round, I’m sure you’ll place!” He rambled excitingly. “Thank you angel, I’m sure you will too. How did Jace do?” “I honestly just came here, I couldn’t focus.” Alec said, rubbing his neck awkwardly and Magnus swore he could make out a faint blush on his cheeks. It made him smile so hard his face hurt. 

This boy was gonna be the death of him. He took two steps, grabbed Alec’s sleeve and pulled him into the stall. Alec found himself pulled flush against Magnus and lips quickly found his. His hands wrapped around Magnus waist and he kissed back equally enthusiastically. They stopped to take a breath before going back, smiling into the kiss. The sound of hooves against concrete floor interrupted them. 

They pulled apart just enough to rest their foreheads together. “Do you have to do that at every competition? You’re gross!” Jace whined, placing his mare in the stall on  
Magnus’ right. “Oh poor baby didn’t do good?” “Shut up Alec!” Magnus couldn’t help snorting at their childishness and was about to tell Jace to fuck off but suddenly Alec was kissing him again and Jace didn’t exist anymore.

He pretended not to hear Jace’s gagging noice. 

They pulled apart a while later, and went to check how far it was to the price round. There was only one rider left so they hurried back, meeting an annoyed Isabelle in front of his stall and tacked up for the price round, seeing as they both would place no matter where the last rider came. They walked their horses to the warm up ring again and sat up. They didn’t have to warm up much since they’d just ridden and when the speakers announced that it was starting they made their way to the arena. 

Magnus placed first, Alec second and Jace third. He led the lap of honor with the others following behind.

“That was pretty successful wasn’t it?” Magnus asked when they were loading up their horses in the trailer. “I did good” “Good? That’s it? Darling you put too much pressure on yourself” Magnus replied, rolling his eyes. He closed the back door of the trailer and moved to sit in the passenger seat. 

“Maybe, but it pays off” He looked at his husband and smiled before pulling out of the parking zone and driving away.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are everything! Thanks for reading!! the title is awful btw im gonna fix it


End file.
